Do You Remember
by WeasleyGrangerPotter
Summary: A moment discussing childhood after two friends have graduated from Hogwarts.


**This story is written for my dear friend Louise who really wanted me to continue writing stories for the next-gen and soon. So here you are Louise, as you asked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; that belongs to the amazing goddess, J.K. Rowling.**

**Do You Remember**

'Do you remember when we used to play down here?' Lysander asked and Lily tore her eyes away from the little clearing that was surrounded by crooked trees and a small steam bubbled nearby.

'Yeah,' she said. 'Seems like an age ago, doesn't it?'

'It does,' Lysander murmured, his stormy grey eyes flickered over her face as she returned her gaze to the little glade in which they'd once played in as children.

She wandered over to one of the twisted trees and pulled herself up onto one of the low branches. Lysander slowly followed her and watched as she pulled herself a little higher.

'Remember that one time,' Lily said, breaking his train of thought, 'when we snuck down here in the middle of the night and you somehow ended up in the stream.'

'What do you mean somehow? You pushed me in,' he said chuckling.

Lily shot him a look of mock hurt.

'How can you accuse me of such things when you have absolutely no proof?' she asked in a stuck up voice, completely ruined by the fact she was fighting laughter.

Lysander just shook his head knowing he'd never win and instead sunk onto the grass at the base of the tree.

'It's crazy you know,' Lily began and Lysander looked up at her.

'No, I don't know,' he said and Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

'I hadn't finished,' she said and he smirked. 'I meant that's its' crazy that we spent pretty much our whole childhoods wanting to go to Hogwarts and now that we've left –'

'– we just want to go back to being kids?' he finished for her and she nodded. 'I suppose it is,' he said.

'I miss those days,' Lily said sadly and Lysander glanced up at her. _Yeah_, he added silently,_ the days where I actually thought I had a chance with you. Not now though -_

'What are you doing first?' asked Lily.

'I don't know, I mean I better get a job,' he said.

'Any idea what you want to do?' she asked.

'Nope,' he said, threading the grass through his fingers. 'What about you?'

'Nothing yet, but I have to go and find a job somewhere and maybe get an apartment.'

'With who?' asked Lysander. He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice knowing that even if they didn't now, at the rate they're going, Lily and Scorpius would soon be moving in together.

'Probably Hugo,' Lily said and Lysander relaxed a great deal.

'Why am I not surprised?' he said and Lily laughed.

'Why would you be surprised?' she asked and he snickered.

'What's Hugo doing?' he asked after a while.

'Hmm?' she said. He'd clearly interrupted a train of thought, probably to do with Scorpius, he thought bitterly. 'Oh, he's going to get a job. I know he wants to do something like what Uncle Bill did, you know Curse-breaker but he said he wants to earn a bit of money before the world trip we're taking.'

'Smart,' Lysander said. 'Rose plan that out for him?'

'Of course, you know Hugo,' Lily said chuckling. 'He probably would jump straight into it and end up broke within a year.'

'Probably,' Lysander snickered.

They both fell silent, both thinking though about completely different things. Lily was thinking about her future and wondering what exactly Uni would bring when she'll start to attend as she was going to til after the family's world trip. Rose had said it was great and Lily was eager to start attending the only wizarding Uni in Britain.

Lysander was thinking about how simple their childhoods had been and then thinking sadly about how Lily would be going off to Uni soon and of her relationship with Scorpius. They'd only started seeing each other and Lysander hadn't been overly thrilled when he learned his childhood crush, who he still liked a great deal, was now seeing someone he was friends with so therefore could not hate.

Why did life have to get so difficult the older you got? As kids life was cinch. Early Hogwarts was great. Later Hogwarts was tougher and now life after Hogwarts was looking incredibly dismal. He had no idea what he wanted to do and the girl of his dreams was out of reach. He thought jealously of how lucky his brother was. Lorcan knew exactly what he wanted and was fast approaching his two year anniversary with his girlfriend.

'You know what we have to do, one more time?' Lily said suddenly breaking the silence.

'What's that?' he asked frowning slightly.

'Remember how we used to camp down here during the summer?' she said and when he nodded she continued.

'We have to come down here, one more time and do that,' she said. Lysander smiled.

'Definitely,' he agreed.

Lily suddenly dropped out of the tree startling him as she landed beside him.

'C'mon,' she said, holding out her hand.

'Where are we going?' he asked as Lily led him down to the stream.

She leapt over it and, still holding his hand, set off along the edge of the stream. They were both bare foot and soon ended up walking in the cool stream. They continued like this for some time as the setting sun's rays warmed the stones around them. Lily found a large one that would hold both of them and pulled Lysander up with her and they sat down on the warm rock and watched the sun set over the hill in the distance, their hands still linked.

**How'd you like? Why don't you tell me with a review? Go on you know you want to. Just hit it. Go on. It's just below. I dare you! Pweeze?**


End file.
